


Return

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Girls Kissing, Necromancy, Paganism, Pets, Rebirth, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: Morgana goes to the forest to enchant gods ov death... to bring her beloved back to life.





	Return

Morgana opened the small wicket in her garden fence and headed straight to the forest. Her high riding leather boots and long skirt were caressed by the tall grass she was strolling through. It was all she was wearing actually... besides the magic. Her skirt was twisted with a long string with crow bones instead of a belt. Her top was bare, only her long ebony tresses covering her breasts like lady Godiva's and six magical amulets hanging on leather strings around her neck. She wore no other jewels.  
She crossed the meadow and her boots were soon ferreting about the needles. She entered the forest and beneath massive spruces, in the firs' shadow she found the ancient stones. Six stones in the circle like the fireplace. Morgana put one pagan symbol on each stone - Celtic triskele, Slavic swastika, Nordic Mjöllni, Egyptian ankh, Wiccan pentacle and Teutonic triquetra. Then she sat in the centre, clenched her left fist around the bones and closed her eyes. She whispered the enchantment.

The heat spread from Morgana's heart and she felt her enchantment was successful... She felt it. Morgana's deep emerald eyes opened and she stood up, thanked the gods and slowly left for home. She was apprehended, but hoped her enchantment was as successful as she felt... She felt the might of ancient crows - she felt Macha, Veles, Hel, Sokar, Badb and Wotan. She knew her beloved had been brought back from the dead.

When she walked through the wicket back, she was restlessly looking for her beloved. From the pear tree she planted years ago the albino fruit bat emerged and flew straight towards Morgana. She recognized her instantly: "Aithusa, sweetheart!" she whispered and kissed the fluffy pet. Yet a teardrop stole her cheek... not that she wasn't happy seeing Aithusa, but she was praying for Morgause to be brought back. She petted the once dragon and fed her a pear from the tree. Aithusa bit it gratefully, her wing moving like it was to caress Morgana's cheek... to wipe her tears away. "I won't be lonely with you anymore," she whispered.  
"No, you won't, Morgana," someone said. Morgana turned around and almost fainted. Morgause was kneeling on the grass behind Morgana's back, barefoot, wearing only a red kimono flooded with her golden tresses. Tears were still running down Morgana's cheeks, now perhaps even more... Morgause leaned forward and stole a kiss from Morgana's lips. And Morgana recognized for sure her enchantment was successful.


End file.
